Alliance Black ops
by grom76
Summary: Start of Cerberus while they were still alliance black ops


**Alliance: Black Ops**

** Chapter 1**

To: Admiral Steven Hackett

Cc: Captain David Anderson

From: Commander Sheila Smart CO Project Vitality Alliance Black Operations

Sirs,

This is to inform you of basic start of the operations of creating Alliance super soldiers. I have received 3 members of N7 force to use as test subjects. Project will start as soon as the subjects arrive to the project facility out side of Rio De Janeiro, Earth.

Officers are:

LT David Shepard

Pvt Malcom Sneider

Gunnery Chief Elisa Ryder

Yours Truly

Commander Sheila Smart

Sheila Smart sent the email and smiled. She was so looking forward to being in charge of the project. After it was all said and done she was advancing alliance and rest of humanity. She needed to talk to the two chief scientists in project crew Jack Harker and Dr Eva Core. Those two were the brains that will come up with the necessary adjustments for the super soldiers.

Jack Harker and Eva Core were two head scientists in charge of designing the genes for the project vitality, they were also members of Elite Cerberus Unit, a black ops unit of Alliance that preformed Missions that were of questionable nature. They were also a couple and they kept their romance secret from their superiors.

LT David Shepard and GC Elisa Ryder arrived together at their new assignment place to find that Private Malcom Sneider beat the to it.

``Dave and Elisa late as usual.`` Malcom spoke

``Private shut up.`` responded David.

``Aye aye Sir`` responded Malcom.

Three of them went together to report to the office of the commanding officer of this facility.

When they arrived at the office they found that Commander Smart was away and her secretary gave them the brief file on the operations.

Top Secret: Project personnel only

This is brief description of basic premise of Project Vitality.

It is intent of this project to test and produce super soldiers for the Alliance Military. The project will use genetic enhancements to enhance the strength and speed of each soldier that is part of the project. When the project is deemed successful by alliance brass the enhancements will be mass produced for inoculations of all the alliance soldiers. You three are the test subjects for the project, good luck to you all.

Commander Sheila Smart

As the test subjects left her office Commander Smart started looking at their military dossiers

Name: David Michael Shepard

Rank: Lieutenant

History: Joined Alliance military in 2176 at age of 18 to escape life as 10th Street Reds gang member. After two year tour was sent to N school. Graduated as N7 in 2179. Obtained rank of Lt after action at Terra Nova where he gallantly with his squad stopped a slaver raid on a merchant ship.

Status: Assigned to Special Operations

Sheila this will be a very good test subject he had command ability. Now to review Next dossier.

Name: Elisa Marie Ryder

Rank: Gunnery Chief

History: Joined Alliance military in 2177 at age of 18 to escape life as 10th Street Reds gang member. After two year tour was sent to N school. Graduated as N7 in 2179. Obtained rank of GC after action at Terra Nova where she gallantly with her squad stopped a slaver raid on a merchant ship.

Status: Assigned to Special operations.

Well two members of same squad, interesting now to read the third dossier.

Name: Malcom Edwin Sneider

Rank: Private

History: Joined Alliance military in 2174 at age of 19. Graduated BAAT program in 2172 at age 17. Has trouble with authority and has newer displayed leadership potential. He has L1 implants and very stable biotics. He has Warp, singularity and stasis powers. He also has potential to develop more powers and can be upgraded to L3 implant when available.

Status: Assigned to Special Operations

That was even better a biotic. Sheila was smiling this was better than she hoped. She will let the subject get accustomed to the facility and then get the scientist to start their experiments and research in a week.

Jack Harker was happy that he received 3 subjects for super soldier project. He was very eager to start, but will have to wait a week since the chemicals they need have not arrived yet. Another way Alliance brass was moving slowly for his taste. Well when he is done creating the super soldiers alliance will not try to slow him down again.

Captain David Anderson was reading the file that commander smart sent him and smiled. Project Vitality was a good idea. It would make it possible for Alliance marines to go toe to toe with krogan. They might be even be able to beat turians if the birds ever decided to attack again. Anderson remembered the First Contact War, many friends he lost to the turians. He just hoped that they will not learn to regret this later on. He always hoped for the best.


End file.
